The Pepperony Trap
by MercyMae
Summary: Tony and Pepper live their separate lives with their interns, teaching them their own works to guide them through life. They both have parental love towards their apprentices, but they never thought of romantic love at the slightest. But, It all started with two students getting assigned together. (Contains: Dad!Tony Stark Mom!Pepper Potts and Tony/Pepper in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Separate Lives

_**"The real meaning of enlightenment is to gaze with undimmed eyes on darkness." -Nikos Kazantzakis**_

 ***We get to know a little bit about their lives.***

 **(Important Author's note at the end) Not Beta'd but, Enjoy!~**

* * *

A skinny, brown haired boy leaned against the school building, listening to his favorite music while he waited for someone to pick him up. Today was his favorite day...Friday. The weekend was here and he was going to embrace it by staying home, maybe save some people's lives and chilling with his favorite mentor.

 _Tony Stark._

Peter looked up and saw two parents holding their child's hands as they swung them gently. They were smiling and the kid was giggling. Peter couldn't help but smile at the scene, though deep inside, it hurt looking as well.

He couldn't help but go down memory lane.

Peter was young when his parents died. His Aunt and Uncle took him in before he was able to know about his parents. He was a normal teenage boy, just wanting to have fun and hang out with his friends. A very smart kid that is. His life was pretty perfect. Then, his Uncle died. Uncle Ben was probably the only father figure he had in his life time.

That is until he got an internship at Starks Industries.

It was probably the most exhilarating and nerve-wracking moment when he was going to work for _Tony Stark._

He managed to get a panic attack right before and guess who found him and comforted him?

 _Tony Stark._ Peter cringed when he went down that memory road.

Peter was pretty embarrassed when it happened. He didn't want to think that Tony Stark was hiring a weakling, but Tony Stark knew that he found the perfect intern. His intern was smart, sweet and he loved to tease him.

In all honesty, they both teased each other as the weeks went by.

Skipping a few months, Tony found himself giving his pupil life lessons like a father does. He will never admit that he always wanted children of his own. Even with his hard past and having doubts, it was just a calm reminder that he wanted kids, but who's got the time for that when he was balancing being Ironman and maintaining his business? Love never came across his mind.

Though, he already had a kid. A very smart kid. Peter was beyond intelligent for his age. High GPA, good grades (Except Spanish) and a good attitude. And Tony Stark definitely did not gift Peter a watch that monitors his vitals and everything.

Peter loved learning about science and how it worked. Thats what Tony loved about this kid. He was almost as smart as Tony. Eventually, he let Peter go in his lab and help Tony out. He even let Peter create some of his own inventions.

And to Tony's surprise, some of Peter's creations were absolutely brilliant, including the web formula for the kid's suit. It never ceased to amaze Tony being astonished by his kid's excellent ideas.

Then, before Peter knew it; he was spiderman. It all started out with being late for a field trip to a science laboratory, and then accidentally getting lost and then being bitten by a radioactive spider.

He thought it was going to be a whirlwind of problems. Peter wanted to keep things secretive, but Tony knew his kid, and he helped him through it. Peter could never thank him enough for helping and building a spiderman suit.

Peter was still pretty immature, and definitely not ready to be part of the Avengers, and even when Stark had asked him to join, he declined and Tony knew that his kid was becoming maturer everyday. He was proud of his kid.

It didn't mean life was perfect. There were still bad days for both of them. Peter getting panic attacks every so often, Aunt May being gone for quite awhile and also dealing with the fact that he's a superhero.

Despite Tony being a chill dude, he could relate to the kid in more ways than one. Not having parents, panic attacks and being a superhero, but doing it together helped them both. Although, Tony would never put Peter in a situation where he could potentially die, but eventually...Peter would have to make a sacrifice to protect people who can't protect themselves. That including the universe.

Soon, Peter found out that Aunt May had to be transferred to Africa and help those in needs. She tried disagreeing, but unfortunately it was denied and only had a week to find Peter a home.

He thought he was able to live on his own, but then Tony Stark offered him to stay at his tower, and to Peter's surprise and some reassurance from Tony that he didn't have to do that, Tony insisted and with Aunt May's permission, he said yes.

It was then when Tony signed a legal document, finalizing that May Parker and Tony Stark were now co-parenting Peter Parker.

With that, he started living at Tony's tower. Got himself his own room and everything. Peter talked to Aunt May as much as possible, but it was short and as much as he wanted to talk more, he knew that she had a job to do and it starts with finishing the task at hand. He was allowed to have Ned and MJ over sometimes, but he loved hanging out with Tony more than his friends.

They got to the extent where they talked about their past lives and problems. Tony was understanding and listened to the kid's rambling.

Overall, Peter was still a kid, and he was going to enjoy it while it lasts. Tony wanted the same for Peter. He wanted the kid to hang out, have fun, take selfies and remember that life is still young for him.

Peter snapped out of his thoughts as a black car started honking at him. He smiled when he saw Happy rolling down the drivers seat.

"Hey kid! Don't have all day!" Happy Hogan yelled, beeping the car again.

"No! Wait! I'm coming!" Peter yelled back, running to and opening the car door. Once he slammed the car door shut, Happy drove off.

"Thanks for picking me up!" Peter chirped, taking the ear bud out of his ear.

"No problem, kid. Always nice to see ya squirt." Happy explained, turning on his blinkers. Peter grinned and looked out the window. Even though there were still problems that he can't escape, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

Peter and Happy got to the tower, with the same giddy expression Peter always had. When they arrived at the compound, they were greeted with Tony Stark lounging on the couch, watching mindless television. He was wearing a stained T-shirt and jeans that had oil and other stuff that he spilled or wiped on his poor shirt.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter called out to him as he walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Every since he got bitten by a radioactive spider, he now has fast metabolism which makes him hungry all the time.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" Mr. Stark asked, getting up and stretching his back. He went into the kitchen to find Peter stuffing his face with animal crackers. Peter turned around and gave him a sheepish look.

Mr. Stark chuckled, and patted the kid's shoulder. "Alright Pete, chew, and swallow, then you can talk about your day." Peter nodded and stuffed more animal crackers in his face.

After a full minute of Stark watching the kid gulf down animal crackers, Tony had to say something, "Damn kid, I know you have a fast metabolism, but didn't eat like three hours ago?" he asked.

Peter shoved down the last of the crackers and nodded, "Yep! But I'm still hungry." He answered.

Mr. Stark shook his and chuckled once more. "Well alright spiderboy, save your appetite though, I ordered some pizza. Come join me at the lab when your finished stuffing your face with cute animal crackers." He smirked before leaving the kid to do their own thing.

Peter muffled an "Ok!" and had 2 more handfuls of animal crackers before he put the animal crackers away. Grabbing a water bottle, he headed down towards the lab where Mr. Stark was waiting for him.

When he arrived there, Mr. Stark wasn't at his usual place. Walking in completely into the middle of the lab, he stood there, waiting for something to come out of nowhere.

"Hey there kiddo." A voice popped behind him, startling the poor kid and dropping his water with a frightened, but funny expression. Tony laughed aloud as his intern made a 'Eep!' sound and then staring at him with a slight surprise emotion.

"Haha, very funny." Peter punched his mentors arm, but a smile split his face. He could feel the vibrations the man was producing from his laughs. Tony wiped the wetness that formed in his eyes and gave an amused sigh before ruffling the kid's hair.

"Sorry, just love messing with ya," He smirked when Peter rolled his eyes.

"No your not."

"Yeah, I'm not. I'm surprised your spidey senses didn't detect me." Stark raised his brow mischievously.

Peter laughed and gave his mentor a slight shove.

Tony gave a mocking pain expression, "Oh! I'm hurt!" he said dramatically.

"That's so sad...F.R.I.D.A.Y play Despacito." Peter replied mournfully.

In the background, the music came on and Tony made a face, making Peter howl with laughter.

"Seriously F.R.I.D.A.Y?!" Tony exclaimed, looking up to no one particular but the voice.

"Sir, you forgot that you gave Master Peter access to me." F.R.I.D.A.Y reminded.

"Master?!"

"Thats his preferred name he wanted me to call, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

Tony raised his brow and looked over to Peter who was smiling sarcastically at him. He then turned around. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, change his name to spiderkiddie, and turn off that horrible music."

"As you wish, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied, turning off the music, and changing Peter's name.

"Spiderkiddie?!" Peter had his mouth open.

"Yep!" Tony smirked savagely.

Peter crossed his arms to his chest and gave an exasperated huff, "This isn't over yet..." staring at Mr. Stark with full determination his eyes.

"We'll see," Tony smiled and brushing his stubby chin. "Besides that, how was school?"

Peter let his guard down and smiled brightly. "There was a school announcement that there will exchange students who will visit! We'll be be pairs of two and we'll do a project on how to help the economy in our world! Its also a competition during that and first place will present their project to the MIT, including a scholarship!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh? Do you know who you'll being paired up?"" Mr. Stark asked, sitting down at his chair and listening intently at his intern. He was glad that the kid was excited about the competition and the scholarship, but he was also skeptical with an anonymous student.

Peter shook his head, "No, not yet, but i'm sure they'll be awesome!"

Tony smiled at the kid's enthusiasm. It was a gift for a person to be upbeat about meeting new people. Though, Tony met with other allies, he barely trusted them.

"I'm sure they will." Mr. Stark said.

"Sir and Spiderkiddie? The pizza is here." F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted. Peter made an annoyed sound but smiled at the thought of pizza. Without warning, Tony grabbed a hold of his kid's shoulder and guided him out the lab, "Okay, Spiderkiddie, lets go get you some food, or else you'll be a grumpy toddler." he teased.

"I'm not a kid." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Lets just get some pizza." Tony sighed.

* * *

A 15 year old Perrin Parker walked into Ms. Potts office, sighing un-enthusiastically as she plopped into the chairs that were right in front of Pepper Potts' desk. The ginger haired woman looked away from her screen, peeking at the girl who had her brown, wavy hair up in a ponytail, though her side bangs flowed freely in the girls face. Pepper raised her brow, "Bad day?" she asked, looking at her computer again.

Perrin only grumbled in reply, as she started playing with her fingers.

Perrin Parker was not a cheerful child, which followed into her teenage years. She always a glum one and though she tried to be happy, it always ended in a upsetting manner.

She was an exchange student and it so happened that Pepper Potts was the one who took her in. Not that it was a problem;they got along very well the first week Perrin arrived. Though, how she became an exchange student wasn't a choice to begin with.

After her parents died and being separated from her only family was hard enough, Perrin _had_ to go with the flow.

"I have to work with a random person to figure out a way to help the economy, as well as be part of a competition. First place will represent their project to the MIT and full scholarship." She replied, sighing and crossing her arms to her chest. Perrin was never good with making friends. Luckily, since she started living with Pepper, she's been doing well with talking more often, considering that she is kind of like an apprentice to Ms. Potts.

Pepper sometimes spoke to other people who were the companies allies, and they spoke different languages, making it difficult for her to actually communicate, but when Perrin arrived and had said that she was bilangual, it helped the ginger haired woman immensely.

Considering that Perrin was an exchange student, she had to adapt to different homes, to different countries too. Perrin was used to traveling, and so was Pepper. So they fit pretty well.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Pepper said, shuffling some papers on her desk. "Besides, it might be fun to make some friends and get a scholarship." she encouraged. Perrin sighed, "In the last times I've tried to 'Make friends' ended up in disaster."

"Just because someone put hand sanitizer in her hair, doesn't mean you should hold a grudge over them." Pepper remarked.

"It is when you have a have a open sore on your scalp." Perrin defended. It was one of the reasons why her hair was up in the first place. Most people she knew had Panic or anxiety attacks, but her? She has a thing called Trichotillomania, in which she pulls out her hair and picks at the scalp.

Perrin rarely shows her panicking state. Instead, she physically pulls, or picks to relieve her stress/panic. It was a horrible thing to do and she didn't know whether she wanted Panic attacks or Anxiety attacks rather than Trichotillomania.

Admittedly, all disorders were horrible. No person should go through that, not even the most meanest ones.

"Rin," Pepper started with the girls nickname. "Its not the end of the world. I know you'll do your best. And about that sore, did you put ointment on like I told you?" Pepper inquired, raising her brow once again. When Pepper found out about her mental disorder, it broke her heart and she couldn't help but take Perrin under her wing immediately. Because of that, Pepper made it her goal to help the girl with her hair problems and that starts with healing Perrin's sores.

Perrin nodded but frowned when remembering dabbing the ointment on her sore. When it touched her sore, the girl immediately hissed in pain. Non the less, Perrin was grateful for the woman's help with her disorder. She also liked when Pepper would call her by her nickname. Perrin usually was called by her full name, but when Pepper asked her if she could call her Rin sometimes, she agreed and every since than it was either Perrin or Rin.

"Good. Now with that, I am almost done. You don't suppose you could translate this for me?" Pepper asked, handing the paper to the girl. Perrin nodded and took a hold of the paper, and started translating the paper in fluent English.

* * *

Once they were done, Pepper locked up her office and started to exit, followed by the 15 year old girl. Without the heels Pepper was wearing, Perrin would be taller than her.

As they were exiting, A man in a plaid tuxedo starting walking towards them.

 _Please don't come here, please don't come here._ Perrin pleaded silently.

Sadly, the man were right up in their faces.

 _Crap!_

"Ms. Potts," Aldrich Killian said fondly, and then turned to Perrin with a blank expression. "And Perrin..."

Perrin was about to spew a bunch of profanities, but fortunately Pepper seemed to notice the girl's agitated posture and decided to interrupt her before any words were spoken.

"Mr. Killian," Pepper strained a smile. "I see you were on the newspaper. Congratulations with opening another industry." she said.

Killian smiled proudly. "Thank you, though I wouldn't have done it without you." he purred, winking at Pepper. Perrin had to conceal her eye roll. She knew that Killian has been flirting with her mentor and thank God that Pepper was not interested.

"Thank you for your input sir." Pepper smiled, staying professional. "But I really have to go. If you'll excuse me." she said, walking pass Killian who just stared at her with an disbelieving face.

Perrin followed right behind and she could've swore that Killian was giving her the cold shoulder.

When they were completely out the building, Perrin had to ask something. "How do you stay professional when being flirted like that?" she asked.

Pepper shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just not interested. Maybe he is just joking. Besides, he hasn't asked me on a date."

"Yet..." Perrin mumbled under her breath.

"Rin..." Ms. Potts warned. "There's nothing going on between me and Killian. Now, lets go home, eat dinner, do homework and rest. You have a big day on Monday, and I don't want you to spoil your health."

Perrin sighed but nodded. "Yes Ms. Potts."

"Good." Pepper smiled.

With that, they called a taxi and were on their way home.

* * *

 **Hey! Thanks so much for giving my Fic a chance. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you like other fandoms like "Sherlock" I have a Fic that contains ParentLock. So if you like those types then please consider looking at it! Next chapter will be updated on Friday and then I'll find out the scheduling for this Fic.**

 **This is Kinda gonna be different than any other Avengers canons. So I apologize if your trying to find like a straightforward kind :) I'm just gonna add stuff that comes to mind and If like it, then it'll be in this fic.**

 **Ciao!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Assigned

***Peter and Perrin get assigned together for the project. Peter is just a cinnamon bun trying to make a lovely conversation, meanwhile Perrin is patient, but it only lasts so long***

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

After a fulfilled weekend with hanging out and (almost) doing nothing, it was back at the school again. Peter loved his school, despite the bullies that lurk there, but non the less, he had good friends and loved most of the subjects. (Except Spanish)

Midtown was a nice school. Every morning, Peter would see students just waiting to enter into school. It was a normal routine. Often times, Tony would either pick him up after school or drop him off in the morning. Today, he was dropping the kid off.

"See you later, Mister Stark! Have a good day!" Peter said, opening the car door open and getting out before slamming it shut. Tony rolled the windows down and gave a grin. "See ya later, kid, don't forget that Happy is picking you up today."

After bidding a farewell, Peter saw Ned and MJ talking amongst themselves. "Hey guys!" Peter greeted cheerfully at them. Ned turned around and gave his best friend an excited, "Dude look at what I got!"

Peter glanced at a-

"A gameboy?!" He shrieked. "Those are so rare! How did you get them, Ned?!"

"I bought it off Ebay and it came with so many cool games!" Ned exclaimed, turning on the gameboy. MJ rolled her eyes and continued chewing on her gum, blowing bubbles and letting them make a 'pop' noise.

"Are you _fangirling_ over those old devices?" She asked bluntly.

Peter and Ned turned around with eye widened and mouths gaped open.

"How could we _not_? They're freaking amazing! And rare!" Ned explained, but MJ just rolled her eyes. "Not geeks like you guys are. I don't play games, or play with legos." she replied uninterested.

Peter rolled his eyes but smirked. "Reading is boring and so is drawing."

"Take that back." Her eyes bored in his own, but he knew very well that she was joking.

"Never," he smirked. "But, besides that, have you heard who you guys are being paired up?" Peter asked.

MJ and Ned both shrugged.

"We know they're going to be exchange students, but at 7th period, the principle is going to gather everyone into the stadium and hand them a sheet of paper with your partner's name." Ned answered.

"Hmm, sounds-Hey!" Peter was interrupted by a brown haired girl who looked up questionably. She had earphones and from what Peter could tell that she was looking down at her phone the whole time. The girl was the same height, same color of hair and eyes. It was like he found a clone of him.

"Sorry dude." The girl apologized.

"Oh, right...yeah...um, watch where you're going." He retorted, but honestly a bit pathetic. The girl's expression morphed from apathetic to annoying manner.

"Right..." She stated, before continuing to walk and shoving Peter out of the way, making him stumble back a bit.

"You alright?" Ned asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, completely forgetting the gameboy in his other hands.

"What a jerk." MJ commented as she watched keenly on the girl that shoved Peter out of the way.

"I never seen her before. Is she an exchange student?" Peter asked Ned.

He shrugged. "Heck if I knew."

The school bell rang and all of the groaned in response.

"Well...back to hell." MJ sighed. Ned put away his gameboy away and nodded.

"Lego!" Peter announced, knowing that MJ was rolling her eyes with the Lego reference.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate Spanish!" Peter whined, looking at his tested paper. There was a B+ marked in red on the top right of his graded paper. Ned gave him a sympathetic smile. "Come on dude, at least you tried. Besides, its still a good grade!"

"Whatever..." He grumbled. They were on there way to the stadium, getting prepared to be assigned to their new partners. Until a someone bumped into him on purpose, making him get caught off guard and drop his paper.

"Hey! Watch it freak!" A boy practically spat the words at him.

"Leave him alone!" Ned hissed at Flash Thompson.

Flash picked the paper up and snickered, "Wow, what a failure you are at Spanish!" shoving the paper in Peter's face. Some students gathered around them and it made Peter nervous as hell.

"Dude! Knock it off!" Ned jeered, grabbing the paper for Peter who was still in shock. "Come on Peter Lets get out of here."

Ned led Peter away from the crowd, leaving Flash snigger with the group that formed around them.

After awhile of walking, Ned turned to his bestfriend. "You okay?"

"Yeah...i'm fine..." Peter stuttered. He shook his head. "Lets just get to the stadium, okay?" trying to ignore the faces Flash gave him before. Ned nodded and gave a reassuring grin. "Yeah, lets go do that. Maybe you'll be paired up with some hot chick." He joked and Peter gave a small laugh. At least that joke him feel a bit better.

"Doubt it."

"Whatever."

They entered the stadium and saw about 5 straight lines ahead of them.

"Oh boy..." Ned looked around the stadium. He saw other students greet each other, which were the exchange students and the students that came from here. Many he did not notice before until they were all gathered in the stadium.

Most exchange students strayed away from the original students, and it seemed like they kept it that way for awhile, until this happened. Though, it was a great opportunity for them meet and learn about other peoples history. Some were Asian, Indian, African or Hispanic, and others he couldn't really identify yet.

"Hey losers!"

Peter and Ned turned around to see MJ walking towards them with confidence they both wished they had.

"See you decided to get here late." She pointed out.

"We had...a pit stop on the way here." Peter said slowly.

"How nice." MJ rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I got my paper." she held her paper up for both to see.

"Who did you get?" Ned asked, peeking at the piece of paper. MJ looked down, "Someone named...Blaine Jin?"

"That would be me." A voice called from behind. MJ turned around and saw the tall, thin boy holding a sheet of paper in his hands with the words _Michelle Jones._ He had a black, shiny fringed hair. He was no doubt Asian.

Blaine smiled,"Glad I was able to hear and know my name." he laughed, and to their surprise, he spoke like he's been speaking English his entire life.

MJ stared at him for a second. She could tell that this was going to be the longest project in the world. "Oh dear Lord..."

Peter and Ned stifled a laugh and watched as MJ walked away with Blaine talking his butt off. Peter puckered his lips, and making kissing noises. Ned howled with laughter when MJ turned around and put the middle finger up, before turning around again.

Peter laughed with Ned as they waited in line.

What felt like forever, they were greeted by their gym teacher who looked at them both.

"Name?" He asked gruffly.

"Peter Parker?" He asked, almost confused on why his teacher asked him his name if his teacher already knew his name.

"Heres your partner." he gave a paper to Peter, who grasped it and walked away.

He looked down and saw the name _Perrin Parker._

 _Odd._ He didn't expect to be paired up with a person who has the last name as his. Though, he shrugged it off, because he knew that a lot people had the exact last names, but it was questionable if Perrin was a boys name or girls name. Maybe it was an intersex name.

Ned joined him eventually. "I got a dude named Carlos Penne." he said to Peter.

"Perrin Parker." Peter responded.

Ned looked at him with a bemused expression. "What a coincidence that you'd be paired up with a person who has your last name."

"Eh, lot of people have last names that could be anyones. Doesn't matter." Peter waved his hand dismissively. "But, maybe we should look for our partners. See you tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"You know it, see you later dude!" They fist bumped and Ned left to find his project buddy. Peter looked around and sighed. _Wish I had a picture of them._ Peter walked around the stadium, seeing students already being united with their partners.

 _Not gonna be that hard. All I need to do is just...look for them-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone who fell backwards on their butt, making an _'Oof'_ sound. Their piece of paper floating steadily onto the ground. The person made a groaning sound and Peter panicked. He quickly crouched and picked up the paper, not even bothering to look up yet to see who this person he bumped in on accident.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I- you?!" Peter stuttered as he met eyes with the girl he collided with this morning. The girl looked at the boy and her facial expression turned irritated.

"You."

"I didn't mean to! Sorry about that, I guess I should've watch my ste-" Peter stopped and looked down at the girls paper. On it, it said _Peter Parker._ He looked back up too see the girl still irritated as hell. "Your Perrin Parker?" he asked.

The girl rolled her eyes and got up, straightening her back while doing so. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"Apparently...your project partner..." Peter murmured, handing the paper back to the owner. Perrin took a hold of the paper and looked down to scan the paper again. "Your Peter Parker?" she inquired, raising her eye brow.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

Her gaze softened, but barely, "I see...well, I suppose I should you a proper introduction," she sighed and extended her hand out. "My name is Perrin Parker. I'm an exchange student, which is probably why you've never seen my before, except some classes."

Peter hesitated, but took her hand and shook it slightly, before his hand plopped next to his waist. "Peter Parker. Originally from..." he held his hands up in the air. "Midtown Highschool."

Perrin stared at him like he was the most craziest boy in the world.

"Right..." she said slowly. "I suppose we should get to know each other and make plans?"

"I guess so." Peter shrugged. They silently exited the stadium together with their backpack hanging by their shoulders. Both decided that they can plan outside, considering it is nice and warm.

"Its kind of coincidental that we have the same last names. " Peter chuckled nervously. Perrin nodded wordlessly and kept going.

 _Please tell me she doesn't enjoy talking. This is going to be awkward as hell._

"And our first names have the same meaning as well." Perrin said after minutes of awkward silence.

Peter looked at her, confused.

"Perrin and Peter means rock." She explained, looking at him. "Really?" he asked.

"Yep. What? You never actually looked up what your name means?"

"No." Peter admitted, "Didn't think it had a meaning."

"Everything has a meaning." Perrin gave him a sly smile, and Peter mentally gave himself a fist bump. _So maybe she does like talking!_

They sat on the bench and Perrin took out a notebook and colored pencils. She then looked up at Peter, "Because we have to work together, we have to figure out what days we are free and where we can work at." Perrin explained, tapping on the pencil onto the notebook.

"My Mentors house!" Peter exclaimed loudly and blushed on how high pitched it was. "Sorry, what I meant to say is that my mentors house has a lot of equipment to build our project."

Perrin raised her brow, unsure. "You sure? We can also do at mine as well."

"We could do all the planning at your house and then work on the physical work at my house. Sounds good?" Peter asked. Perrin nodded and jotted it all down. "Sounds good to me. What days are you free?"

Peter propped his head on his hand and thought hard. "I'm usually free on weekends. Fridays, Thursdays and Mondays are good as well." He answered. Perrin nodded and wrote it down.

"Okay! So I think we have a plan!" Perrin said happily, "I am too free on those days you just said as well as the weekends. If you want, we can start this Thursday and start right off the bat."

Peter thought for a moment and nodded. "Sounds good."

"We still have about 15 minutes left of school. Wanna talk about yourself? We're going to be stuck together until the last day of school." Perrin sighed, closing her notebook and stuffing it back into her backpack.

Peter shrugged, "Normal life, s'ppose. Though, I did mention a mentor." he looked up all excited when he thought of his mentor/father figure. "Have you heard of Tony Stark?"

Perrin tapped her chin with her index finger and thought. "Stark Industries, right?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! You know him?"

Perrin shrugged, "I know him because-well, do you know Aldrich Killian?" she asked, facing Peter.

He thought but shook his head.

"He's one of the founders of " _Advanced Idea Mechanics"_ also known as A.I.M," She cringed when hearing the name and Peter could tell from her facial expression that she was not a big fan of them. "Well, anyways, I have a mentor too, and she works there. And I've heard that he hates Stark's guts for some reason." Perrin waved her hand in annoyance. "He's a child."

Peter gasped, "Who wouldn't love _Tony Stark?!_ He made so many inventions that could help our world. He's saves lives! Hello? He's Ironman too!" he exclaimed. Perrin shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno, so has Mr. Killians. Though, I don't know why he hates your mentor so much."

"Me either...but I can ask him!" Peter said happily.

"Whatever you say," Perrin smirked. "Tell me about your mentor. You seem to look up to him very much so."

Peter smiled brightly and started.

* * *

Perrin regretted the first moment Peter opened his mouth. She didn't know until afterwards, but this kid could talk! Peter talked for the rest of 15 minutes were available and when the bell rang, she quickly excused herself, but then he followed right beside her, talking more about his mentor.

She didn't think that Peter noticed that he was walking off of the school property and basically walking the same way he was supposed to go anyways. Peter didn't realize, Instead, he just strolled besides Perrin talking about his mentor with a child like wonderment voice.

Peter was so engrossed with telling Perrin about his mentor, that she had her earphones on, blasting music in her ears to ignore Peter's chatter. Perrin's home wasn't far. Maybe 25 minutes if she walked, but after 15 minutes of walking and almost being home, she stopped him.

"Do you even realize that you walked half way to my home?!"

Peter stopped talking and looked around his surrounding. _Oh wait, I'm almost home...WAIT-WHAT?_

His mind internally screamed at him. Happy was probably worried sick about him considering that the driver was supposed to pick him up after school, but luckily, Perrin lived close to him.

"I-Uh well, I was walking home with you. This is where I live as well." He could practically see the tower. Perrin rolled her eyes. She knew that he was lying.

"You're terrible at lying." Perrin remarked.

Peter smiled sheepishly, "I tried...is this where you live as well?" he asked.

Perrin nodded. "Yeah, if you turn a right at the end and into a white apartment."

"Cool. Well, I guess I should let you go-" Suddenly a black car pulled over and the window rolled down, revealing a relieved Happy in the car. "Kid! I thought I was supposed to pick you up! You could've just texted me saying that you were walking your girlfriend home!"

Peter blushed and shook his head vigorously, "She's not my Girlfriend!" he literally screamed at the top of his lungs. Happy just smirked. "Hey, you scared me. This is payback. Besides, you seem to have googly-eyes for MJ anyways."

"Happy!" Peter exclaimed, his face cherry red. Happy laughed, "Okay, okay. Sorry." but then he turned serious, "Don't ever walk off of school property without consulting me." The words sent chills down both of the kids spine.

"Yes, Happy. I didn't mean to run off. I guess I was too busy talking."

"Its alright kid. Now, who is the other kid?" He asked, looking over at the girl, who was a pro at keeping a calm and unrecognizable expression, despite him making fun of Peter with her being his girlfriend. Happy then noticed the resemblance between them. It was almost indistinguishable.

His thoughts were cut off as Peter made a "Oh, right!"

"This is Perrin. She's my partner for our school project." Peter said happily. Perrin waved awkwardly, then taking one of her ear buds out. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Perrin, huh?" A nod. "Well, it looks like the kid has been non stop talking. I apologize." Happy smirked when Peter's mouth gaped open. "How about I drive you home?"

They both expected a "Sure." or a nod, but instead she shook her head. "No thanks...honestly, I'd rather walk home then walk into a strangers car. Also, you're right. Your kid hasn't stopped talking since I asked him if he noticed that we were almost to my home."

Happy huffed a laugh. "Well kid, sorry about that. Take care. Come on kid, let waste no time."

Peter grumbled while getting into the shiny black car. He rolled down his own windows and waved at Perrin. "See you tomorrow!"

The girl nodded and put back her earbuds back in and walked away.

"Isn't she a ray of sunshine?" Happy said, pulling out and onto the busy road. Peter shrugged, "Maybe she was nervous being around. It was just our first day anyways."

Happy just smirked and for the rest of the ride, they stayed in comfortable silence.

* * *

They arrived at the compound, the boy was greeted by F.R.I.D.A.Y and told him that Mister Stark was in the lab, conducting some experiments. Bidding a thanks, he quickly down to the lab.

Peter saw Mister Stark focusing hard on the object. He knocked on the door to indicate that he arrived.

Tony's head shot up and gave a grin to his intern, "Hey there kiddo. Didn't see ya there." he greeted, straightening his back, wincing while so. Peter noticed it though and smirked, "Oh don't worry, I bet your old body is having trouble hearing as well as bending over. Need some help?" he asked innocently.

"Sassy Peter, aren't we?" Mister Stark quirked his eye brows up. "At least I don't eat 10 pounds of food."

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!" Peter shot back. Tony smirked and chuckled before settling himself on a chair. "How was your day?"

"Good," He wasn't going to mention the fact that Flash humiliated him. "I met my partner today!"

"Oh? Who is that?"

"Its kind of a coincidence, but her name is Perrin Parker." Peter exclaimed, sitting next to Mister Stark, who propped his chin on his knuckles.

"That is kind of a coincidence that you have the last name..." Tony murmured.

"There are loads of people who have the same last name! I am sure its nothing!" Peter said. "Besides that, I'll be going over her house to work on blue prints and then when we're done with planning and all that jazz, I told her that we can work in the lab."

Mister Stark nodded, "Sounds like a nice plan Pete, just make sure she doesn't vaporize herself with the machines." he joked. Peter smiled widely, "No worries Mr. Stark! She'll be in good hands. Though, she does look smart, so I think we can trust her." he replied enthusiastically.

"Not as smart as my spiderkiddie." Mister Stark cooed, reaching out his hand to pinch Peter's cheek. The boy groaned, "Mister Stark! I'm not a baby!" whining as he shooed away his mentor's hands.

Tony chuckled, "Alright, alright." holding up his hands in surrender. "Let's say we go out for dinner. Suggestions?" he asked the spider kid.

"Applebees!" He instantly answered, eyes darting to Mr. Stark for approval and a bright smile his mentor couldn't say no to.

"Dear Lord, kid," Tony huffed a laugh. "Do you ever choose anywhere else?"

"No, because Applebees is the best!" Peter retorted.

Tony could've said no, but instead he gave in and nodded in agreement. "Alright kid, hey F.R.I.D.A.Y ?" He called out.

"Yes sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y's robotic sound filling the lab.

"Tell Happy to get ready and that we're going to Applebees. We'll meet him at the garage." Silence fell between them for just a second. "Mr. Hogan has been informed and is on his way to the garage."

"Great!" Tony rubbed his hands together, "Shall we?" cocking his head the exit to the lab.

Peter grinned and nodded, leading the way out as Mister Stark followed behind him.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, she plopped her keys into a bowl that was right next to the entrance. She looked around the room. The apartment wasn't small nor big. Ms. Potts' apartment decor was pretty modern and white. Perrin could literally walk down and if she turned a right she would be in the kitchen which also connected to the small diners room. If she went left, she would be 10 feet away from the white couch, and the coffee table. Exquisite architects sitting beautifully on side tables and pictures or painting hanging proudly on the walls.

Her room was down the one hall, right across from Ms. Potts. Her room was simple. Small stars hanging on the wall as it brights the room up. A desk was there with all her pens and papers, as well as a computer Pepper gotten her for her last birthday. A twin bed shoved in the corner with a black duvet. It was the only dark color she had in her room. The closet contained her clothes, and her walls were pretty barren. No pictures were found, but one was next to her bed frame. It was only picture found. And it had only her mom in it with her, but the picture was torn in half and for all she knew, the other half was probably gone into the abyss.

Perrin had never really seen Pepper's room before, but she imagined it just like the living room.

Mondays, Thursdays and sometimes the weekend were Pepper's day off and Perrin enjoyed it when she was able to spend time with her mentor.

"Hey! I'm home!" The girl called out.

Pepper popped her head out the kitchen with a lopsided smile. "Hey there sweety. Dinner is almost ready."

"Thats a relief, the cafeteria food today was terrible." Perrin replied, sitting down in the small diner table. The spaghetti they served tasted of rubber and also felt like it every time she chewed. Eventually, she threw it out and just nibbled on the garlic toast, which wasn't that bad.

"How so?" Pepper asked, popping her head inside the kitchen to check on the food.

"Bland, feels weird on your tongue, and disturbing." Perrin sighed.

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll improve." Pepper came in out of the kitchen and gave a kiss on Perrin's head, "In other news, how was school in general?" she asked, wiping her hands on a towel afterwards.

"Found out my partner, but actually...he was pretty cool." She admitted.

Pepper seemed to enjoy that because after she finished her sentence, Ms. Potts squealed in delight.

"Oh Rin! I knew you'd be able to make friends! Whats his name?" She asked.

Perrin gave an exasperated sigh, "Peter Parker, and what makes you think I don't have friends?" she asked humorlessly, eyes glaring at her mentor.

"Sweetheart," Ms. Potss began. "Its not like you can make friends, its just that...well...you never want to. I just want you to have a good home, a good school and some good friends."

Perrin's face softened, "Well...thanks...I guess." she murmured, not sure what to say after that, but thankfully Pepper just smiled back. "Dinner is ready, can you get the utensils? After that, I wanna hear all about your partner!"

"Yes, ma'am." Perrin replied, sitting up and opening the drawer as Ms. Potts scooped some soup into two empty bowls.

They sat down and dug into their meal.

After a few minutes of slow slurping and clinks of spoons, Pepper had to ask.

"So, Peter Parker?"

Perrin nodded wordlessly, slurping the last of her soup.

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah, but he talks more than I though he would have. He was literally talking while I was walking home and didn't even realize that until I asked him." She laughed a bit. "He definitely keep me entertained through out the year though. Thats for sure."

"I'm very happy! Though, isn't it odd that you have the last name?" Ms. Potts asked, "Are you hiding something from me?" eye brows lifting up. Perrin shook her head quickly.

"No! Many people have the same last names. It doesn't mean we're related. In fact, we're quite the opposites...well in personality that is."

Pepper just hummed and proceeded finishing her soup.

When they were finished, they headed into the small living room where they gently sat on the couch together. Pepper grabbed a book she was reading before Perrin got home and started reading while Perrin did some homework.

"Oh by way, Peter will come over tomorrow to work on our blueprints. Once we finish that, I'll be going over his house to do the physical building." Perrin spoke after some time of silence.

"Oh Okay, where does he live?"

Perrin shrugged nonchalantly, eyes not taking off of her paperwork. "He said he lives near here, so I don't think he lives to far. His driver picked him up actually."

Pepper stared at the girl, quite confused. The boy had a driver?

"Well, once you guys are done and his driver can't pick him up or something, I want you to walk him home." Pepper directed.

"Ms. Potts," She grunted, "He's not a child. He's a highschooler. I'm sure he can find his way home." setting her pencil down.

"I just want to make sure he gets home safely. Capiche?"

Perrin groaned but nodded. "Fine." She grumbled.

"Good," Pepper smiled at her student. "Want to get some ice cream?"

Perrin perked up at the idea. Looking up, her eyes flashing with excitement, she nodded.

* * *

 **Pepper and Tony are such good mentors (Parents)! Thank you so much for the feedback. I didn't expect so many from A03! I'm so happy that you are enjoying this and I'm going to try to upload a chapter soon. Probably next Friday or so? I have another Fic I need to finish and I am halfway done with it, so I'll do my best to upload both!**

 **(Very Important: My computer is freaking broken :( I was able to update today because my brother didn't use his computer, but I didn't proofread more than I wanted. I am so sorry, but I don't know when it will be fixed and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Same goes with my other Fic. So I will do my best to update as soon as possible! Once again, I am soooo sorry!)**

 **Adios!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Gifted Students Combined

**( I got my computer fixed! Yeyyy. So here's a fic!)**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

It was Thursday, which meant that he was going to his partner's apartment to figure some genius way to help the economy. He was a bit nervous, he'll admit it. Though, he was also pretty excited to work with this girl. Ever since meeting her, it was like he's known her forever. She also was able to listen to Peter no matter how much he talked, besides Mr. Stark.

It was odd; but maybe a good odd way. He didn't know.

"I'll see you later, Mister Stark!" Peter called out before heading into the elevator.

"Bye kid, have a good day at school." Lifting his cup of coffee in the air as if waving a goodbye.

Once the elevator closed, Tony had to take a breather.

 _Okay! No big deal. Peter will be fine. He has his watch. It'll alert me if he's in trouble._

Tony never met this student Peter had been talking too. He wished that he did, but of course, he could look up her.

And that's exactly what he was gonna do.

Setting the mug on the counter, he glided through the halls and into his lab.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, pull some documents." Tony directed, sitting on his chair and rolling himself to his Stark computer.

"On it sir." The computer replied, searching for files or documents.

"Look up, Perrin Parker." He said, tapping on the computer, waiting impatiently for any file for the girl.

After a few minutes of searching the robotic voice sprang up, "Sir, I did not see any names for any Perrin Parker."

"What?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Affirmative sir, there appears to be some people who have the same last names, but no first name has been documented."

Tony leaned back in the chair, "So theres no Perrin Parker? What about any pictures?" He asked again.

"Correct sit, but Peter did say that she was an exchange student. I also did not see any pictures of her, so I cannot scan if there is no picture." F.R.I.D.A.Y reminded.

"Aughh, that will take me days to find this Perrin Parker. Do you know where she exchanged from then?"

"No sir, Peter did not talk about that."

"Okay...no big deal," He spoke to himself in soothing tones, "I'll meet her when Peter brings her into my lab-WAIT! Did I tell Peter that she was welcomed into my lab!?" Tony shrieked.

Her voice dimmed down, "Yes..."

"Oh! For crying out loud..." Tony sighed, rubbing his calloused hands to his face. How did he not stop himself from saying that? Maybe it was a bad idea for a new kid to be in his lab. Maybe he should tell Peter that.

"Alright..." He gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm going to take a shower." Tony grumbled as he stood up and arched his back. God, he was getting old.

* * *

School was the same for Peter. Classes...Spanish, lunch and then before he knew it, school was over. During that, Ned became good friends with his project partner. Apparently the boy had a love for legos as well, but never really played with them, he just liked how it looked.

MJ was totally over hers. He talked way to much about himself and he was incredibly stupid for MJ.

"This guy can't even get his chemicals ready, judging by his stories." MJ complained.

Peter snickered, "Maybe you were lost in his eyes." Ned giggled.

"I swear, you're gonna regret saying that." She warned.

Peter held his hands up in surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked. MJ rolled her eyes and before she was able to open her mouth and produce any more witty comments, the school bell rang.

They bid each other a farewell, and with that, they went their separate classes.

Some classes they were together but the last periods, they went rogue.

After classes, he walked out of the school property and saw Perrin leaning on a lamp post, earbuds in, hair up with her side bangs flowing freely. She had her phone in her hand, looking at the screen. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt that had a rose on the right corner of her shirt, and some black capris along with her outfit.

Finally wanting making himself known, he walked towards her. "Hey Perrin!" He greeted, waving at her.

Perrin looked up and took one of her earbuds out, and gave him a sly smile. "Finally showed up, huh?"

Peter gave a mousy laugh, "Sorry, I didn't know where you would like to meet, so I checked everywhere. I guess the last part I decided to check was here!" He rubbed the back of his head. "So is where you want to meet up?"

Perrin shrugged, "I just like this area. Not on school property, and its kind of peaceful, and also I like quietness." she replied, looking out to the blue spring sky. Perrin then looked at Peter. "Ready to go?"

Peter nodded, "Lego!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Do you always make the Lego reference?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, me and my bestfriend like making them."

"I see...well, shall we continue?"

With that, Perrin led the way.

* * *

The walk was kinda quiet. Something that Peter was not used to. The boy was always used to happy chatter and laughs and good conversation...apparently his project partner wasn't joking about her loving quietness.

Fortunately, Perrin seemed to take the hint by his face's features that he was kind of uncomfortable with no one talking.

She sighed, and turned her head towards Peter. "So, anything exciting?"

Peter seemed to jump at the question. Was she really trying to make conversation? That was something he won't ignore. He jumped right at the question.

"Nothing much, y'know how school is. Especially Spanish."

Perrin raised her brow, "You don't like Spanish?" she asked. Peter shook his head. "Not a big fan on it. I'm not good at it whatsoever..." He sighed.

"¿Puedes traducir esto?" Perrin replied, making Peter simply gape at her, and then turned confused.

"Wh-what does that mean?"

Perrin stopped in her tracks and face palmed, "You _really_ don't know Spanish, do you?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah...maybe its because I don't pay attention. Its kind of boring. Seriously though, what did you say?"

"I said: Can you translate this? But obviously, you didn't." She giggled.

"Ugh," He hung is head. "I forgot you're an exchange student..."

Perrin laughed out loud. Peter seemed to be amused that he made her laugh, so he joined in.

Their laughs turned into quiet giggles. They were almost to Perrin's apartment when Peter had to ask, "So do you only speak Spanish, or bi-langual?"

He mentally slapped at himself with the sentence he just tried to form.

Perrin seemed to understand and tried to suppress the giggles bubbling up to her mouth. "Well...speaking Spanish as well as English can be bi-langual." She smirked. "But, I do know different other languages. Remember, exchange student."

"What other languages!?" He asked excitedly.

She thought. "Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Arabic, German, Siberian and Sign Language...if you count it, but I do."

"Woah!" Peter gasped, "Thats amazing! I didn't know you knew all these languages, especially Siberian! I went there when I- nevermind." he said quickly. Perrin looked at him with confusion but she didn't press on him, which he was very relieved.

"Well anyway, thats really cool! Maybe you could help me with Spanish? I know you'll be good at teaching me."

"Claro puedo ayudar." Perrin answered, smirking when Peter had a blank expression on.

"Uh...Claire has a tuxedo?" He guessed.

Perrin simply shook her head, "No...100% wrong, but luckily, I said I would help you. Perhaps we can work on that while at your house later on." she explained. Peter nodded, but stopped when Perrin stopped.

He looked up. _Oh, we're here._

"Welcome to my home abode." She gave a relief sigh. Perrin cocked her head to the door. "Come on, we have to use the elevator to get our apartment complex."

" Oh, right!" He swiftly followed behind her. They got into the elevator and she pressed the button, and the machine started moving upwards.

* * *

Perrin unlocked her door and let Peter go inside first.

"Well, here we are." She sighed, closing the door and locking it. Once that was done she put her keys in the bowl that contained other keys and went into the kitchen while Peter looked around.

"Want a drink? Snack?" Perrin asked her guest.

"Do you have Cranberry juice?" He asked hopefully.

Peter heard some rummaging in the fridge and a happy hum from her. "Yep! We got that, want some crackers as well?"

"That would sound good." On cue, he heard his stomach rumbling. _Damn my stupid enhanced metabolism._ He could hear Perrin trying to stifle some giggles.

Ignoring the girls giggles, he proceeded to look around. The room was mostly white with some shades in it. No pictures of Perrin or the woman she lives with. Peter than scolded himself that Perrin was an exchange student and that she probably moves every so often.

His mind was cut short when Perrin held out a glass full of Cranberry juice and some crackers placed neatly on a designed plate with some napkins. She gestured her hand to her room once he thanked her and took the glass.

"Come on, you can see my room."

They walked down the wall and he stopped when he saw another door across Perrin's.

"Who's this?"

"My mentors room. The room right next to my room is the bathroom. So if you need to use it, then its free." She answered.

"Oh, okay. Wait. Where is she? I'd love to meet her." Peter asked, looking around to see if Perrin's mother- mentor was here.

"She's working today. Tomorrow you'll see her. Ms. Potts is off that day."

Peter was bit disappointed that he couldn't meet Perrin's guardian, but then again, she hasn't met Tony Stark yet either.

Perrin opened the door and Peter's eyes lit up when he saw her room. It was so plain and barren, but in a elegant way. He was kind of the opposite with his own room. Bright colors, paper scattered on his own desk, and technology everywhere he walked. With her bedroom though, everything was white, a bit of gray and a black duvet on her twin bed. The desk was completely clean from papers. The only thing on the white desk was a picture.

Perrin walked in, placed the plate onto the desk, and scooted her rolling chair over to accommodate more space. She then went into the closet and brought out another one and rolled it right next to her own.

"Here. Got an extra one."

"Thanks!" He sat down, making it twirl a bit. Perrin took off her backpack and settled it beside her, taking her notebooks out and onto the desk while Peter munched on the crackers.

"Okay...so, we need an idea for the economy. Got any suggestions?" She asked, tapping the pencil on her lip. Peter shrugged, "It depends how we want to help the economy."

"There are many things that should be brought up about the economy," Perrin replied, "but considering there has been less criminals, it could still probably still need help."

Peter nodded. While most superheroes deal with the big problems, there were still small problems flying around.

"Hmm, have you ever heard of these kinds of balls where they're filled with bright liquefied substance that could hit criminals if they steal something?" Perrin questioned. Peter looked up for a second before looking at Perrin and shaking his head.

"Well, they use it in Japan. I learned it when someone accidentally hit me with one..." Perrin shuddered at the memory. "It stuck on for quite awhile, and its for Police officers to spot the bright colors to which they can find the criminals. But sometimes they go in hiding for along time until it wears off. What if we could build some sort of glasses that only spots the colors. Through buildings, walls or anything." She suggested. "The glasses can be worn during those times and it can be so much easier catching criminals."

"Its sounds like a good idea, but...what if someone else uses it for...other reasons?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"While you're right about that. Its not really the liquid we need to worry about, we just need to make it not deadly and also make it stay on enough for the policemen or FBI to find them. The glasses however, we can make it like night vision. During night, it helps us see in the dark, right?"

Peter nodded.

"And it can also see other people, but we can program the glasses to just find the liquid that splattered on them without being to perverted, and yes, I _know_ exactly what you were thinking if some people used it for wrong." Perrin explained.

Peter blushed, but nodded firm. "Its a good idea. It could work."

Perrin smiled. "Awesome!"

* * *

They discussed more plans and ways to make better use of the idea they decided to go with. It was about 3 hours later when Mister Stark decided to text him.

 _Hey kiddo, how's the project doing?_

"Oh sorry! Mr. Stark is texting me." Peter apologized, quickly texting back. Perrin nodded and waited patiently.

 _Hey Mister Stark! We're doing really good! We already have an idea and tomorrow we'll be working on the blue prints, as well as adding more features. I'll tell you more later._

Peter sent the message and looked up to see Perrin eyeing a picture frame in the corner right. Her eye gleamed fondly at the picture and he couldn't help but smile and lean in to see what she was staring at, but also question her as well, "Who are those people?" squinting a bit as if it'll zoom in.

"Me and mom..." Perrin sighed, extending her arm to grasp the picture frame and bring it closer. "It was the only picture taken before they supposedly left."

"I'm so sorry about that..." Was all Peter could say.

"Its okay...I don't really remember them anyways. I was way to young." She chuckled mirthlessly.

They stayed silent for a moment until the boy spoke up, "I was young when my parents died too. I used to live my Aunt and Uncle, but now its just Aunt."

Perrin looked up, her face expressed in sympathy. "I'm sorry that happened."

Peter nodded silently, and peeked at the picture again. When he was able to fully see the frame, it looked torn in half.

"Is it a half a picture?" He asked dumbfounded. Perrin bobbed her head up and down, "Yeah, but I don't know where the rest of the picture is, so I can't really do anything about it."

"Can I see it?"

Perrin hesitated, but a few moments of contemplating, she laid the frame face down and opened it up. Gently, she picked up the picture and handed it to Peter. Immediately, he could see where it torn from right in the middle. The picture itself wasn't damaged, besides the tear, but other than that? It looked like a happy picture. It showed Perrin's mom holding a happy baby in her arms.

"You're so cute." He gushed. Perrin blushed, "Shut up, I bet you were even more chubbier than I was." back lashing at him, but it was more of a joke.

Peter twirled a bit in the chair, but while doing so, he tipped the half glass of cranberry juice on her desk, making him panic and drop the picture into the red juice. He reacted quickly afterwards, using the napkins that Perrin brought in with the crackers.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh no, oh no," He apologized repeatedly. All Perrin could do was watch the picture soak into the red liquid with a shocked expression. She watched Peter swiftly take the dripping picture and trying to rub the sticky residue off the picture, but to no avail, it just made it worse. He got some cranberry juice on his shirt and pants as well.

Perrin was to shocked to say anything and sadness just spread across her whole body.

"Perrin, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your picture! Oh no, I screwed up so _badly_." Peter kept blabbering things while Perrin got out of her shocked faze and shook her head. "No, no...its...fine. I just-its fine...really." Perrin reassured, even though it wasn't.

Peter was close to tears in his eyes. He slapped his hands to his face and roughly rubbed them, groaning and breathing heavily.

Perrin sat up and grabbed his wrists, and gently pulling them down. "Peter, its fine. I promise I'm not mad at you."

Peter looked at Perrin who just stared softly at him and nodded.

"Its _fine_ , Peter. Lets just clean up. Its almost 6 anyways. And you probably need to get back home right now. Once we're done, I can walk you home."

Peter nodded steadily and Perrin let go of his wrists slowly and turned to the sticky desk. "I'll be right back. Gonna get some paper towels and a bottle of cleaners spray."

With that she was out the door.

Right after Perrin left, Peter heard his phone buzzing. He took out his phone, seeing the callers ID and answered, bringing the phone to his ears.

 _"Hey Mister Stark."_ His voice shook a bit.

 _"Pete? I just got an alert that your pressure was rising, are you okay?"_ Mr. Stark asked, concern lacing with his voice.

 _"Y-yeah, just got panicky, y'know?"_ Peter laughed nervously.

 _"You sure? I could pick you up right now if you want."_ Peter could've swore that his mentor's voice was sounding desperate, but he a made a noise of protest. _"I'm fine, really. Perrin is walking me home, I'll be there soon."_

The other end was silent until Mister Stark gave a defeated sigh. _"Alright kid, I'll see you soon."_

 _"Bye Mister Stark."_ He tried to say happily, but was also trying to fight his hurt puppy voice as well.

 _"See ya, kid."_

They hanged up and he gave a relief sigh. Peter shoved his phone in his pocket. He then turned around to see Perrin leaning against her doorway. "You're bad at lying." She berated.

"N-no I'm not!" He squeaked in denial.

Perrin quirked her eye brow up, "Liar, your voice gets high and you stutter." she replied, walking in and spraying the bottle onto the sticky furniture. Peter took a whiff of the cleaners and instantly felt a burning feeling on his skin, nose and eyes.

 _Vinegar._

He slowly backed away, trying so hard not to gag right now. Perrin felt the shuffling and looked up to him against the wall. She tilted her head in confusion, "You okay? Is it the vinegar?" she asked.

"U-uh, y-yeah. I don't like the smell of it," He stuttered. Perrin looked apologetic and set the spray bottle and the paper towels down. She grabbed her hoodie while passing her closet and ignoring uncleaned desk, before grabbing Peter's wrist and slightly pulling him out her bedroom.

He looked at her, bemused.

Perrin shrugged, "I can clean up later. You have your stuff?" she inquired.

"Uh yeah!" Responding by lifting his backpack that was firmly against his chest.

"Great, you ready?"

Peter hummed and was about to follow Perrin but stopped. He looked at the now red, faded picture, and his eyes lit up. "Hey Perrin," He stopped her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "do you think I can take you picture. I can probably fix it by next week!"

Perrin looked uncertain, but seeing as the picture was already ruined, she nodded. "I guess so..."

"Don't worry, I can make it look brand new!" He exclaimed, darting into her bedroom and grabbing the adherent picture into his own hands, and also ignoring the vinegar smell.

"If you say so..." Perrin said.

* * *

 _Peter was lying. Peter was lying._

Tony wasn't stupid.

Pacing around, he kept peeking at the elevator, anticipating for his intern to return. He knew he shouldn't be concerned. _He was spiderman._

 _But he's my kid._

He was basically fighting his mind.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, what time is it?"

"6:37pm, sir."

"Where is he?!" He growled, running his hand through his graying hair.

A few minutes passed and "F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice filled the the room, "Sir, Peter has arrived."

Tony sighed in relief, "Was he alone or is he with the girl?"

"With the girl." "F.R.I.D.A.Y answered.

"Take some security pictures. I want to figure her out." He commanded.

"Unfortunately sir, she is no longer in range. I did not catch any glimpse of her. She was wearing a hoodie."

"Damnit..." Tony mumbled.

The elevator dinged and Tony shot his head up and saw Peter with stains on his shirt and pants. Going back to his chill composure, he gave a small grin to Peter. "Hey kid, see you decided to decorate your clothes?"

Peter laughed quietly and dropped his backpack on the floor and walking to the couch. He all but plopped himself on the cushioned couch. Being in a rolling chair was no fun, especially when he's been sitting on it for more than 3 hours.

Tony joined in, lifting his kid's legs and then plopping right beside him, gently placing Peter's legs on his thigh. "Long day?"

A muffled response.

"Ah, I see." The billionaire chuckled.

They enjoyed the quietness for just a while, until Peter shifted into a sitting position. Instantaneously, he saw a piece of paper in the kid's hands.

"Watch'a got there kiddo?" He asked.

"Oh, I kinda...um, spilled cranberry juice on Perrin's picture. So I told her that I could fix it." Peter admitted timidly.

"Was she mad. Is that why your blood pressure was rising?" Tony asked. _If this girl did something to my kid..._

"No! Actually, she was understanding. But I could tell she was a bit upset."

Tony's anger fused out and his face softened. _Nevermind._

He gave the boy a huge smile, and patted his back. "Well look at you being so responsible! I'm proud you, spiderbaby!" He cooed.

"It was then spiderkiddie, now its spiderbaby?!" Peter exclaimed, his face turning a shade of pink.

"Yep, but your my spiderbaby."

Peter pouted, and crossed his arms to his chest.

"Come on spiderbaby," Tony joked, "lets get you some food in that tummy of yours." Sitting up, ruffling the kid's already messy hair and went into the kitchen.

Peter mumbled something before standing up and following Mister Stark into the kitchen, leaving the picture to balance on the arm rest.

* * *

Perrin walked their apartment and gave sigh. She took off her hoodie and walked into the kitchen, not knowing that Ms. Potts was there.

"Hey sweety." Ms. Potts' voice filled her ears. Perrin looked to see Pepper on the couch in comfortable clothes and on her tablet.

"Oh, hey Ms. Potts. When did you get here?" Perrin asked, walking into the living room and sitting down next to the woman.

"About 10 minutes before you got home." Pepper smiled and kissed Perrin's forehead. "I saw what happened to your desk, so I cleaned the rest up."

"Thanks..." Perrin quietly said.

"By the way, where's your picture that's always on your desk? I tried looking for it, but I couldn't find it." Ms. Potts said fretfully, her brows furrowing in concern. Perrin's eyes dimmed, "Peter accidentally spilled Cranberry juice on it. He said that he could fix it, so I let him take the picture." she sighed.

"Oh, but isn't special?"

"Yeah, but its all red and faded now." Perrin mumbled.

"Oh Rin..." Pepper wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulder, giving her a side hug. "I'm sure he'll fix it." She reassured.

"I know...its just that...that was the only picture of my family..." Perrin had tears springing to her eyes.

"I know," Pepper hushed. "For now, lets jump to being optimistic. He'll fix it and if he doesn't...well, we have plenty of suggestions left."

Perrin wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears that were threatening to fall and nodded.

Pepper smiled and stood up, "Now! Are you hungry? Perhaps...Alfredo tonight would make you feel better?" she mused, looking at Perrin who perked at the idea of her favorite dish.

"I'd like that." Perrin grinned shyly.

"Good! Come along, you can help me chop some garlic." Pepper said.

With that, Perrin and Pepper made some Alfredo, which was absolutely amazing. Maybe it was going to be okay, and if Peter couldn't fix it, well, like Ms. Potts said. There are many suggestions. If all else fails though, it was time to let go.

* * *

 **As soon as I got my computer fixed, I immediately started typing the next chapter, so here it is! Plus, I'm so sorry if their any spelling or punctuation wrong! I wanted to upload as soon as possible! If you see any errors, please let me know! I also want to say that the beginning is about Peter and Perrin getting along, to where they find out and then planning the trap. So it means that Tony and Pepper won't officially meet yet.**

 **Review and Let me know what you think! Next chapter will probably be up by next week FYI!**

 **Thank you and good day!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Pepper's Greet

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

After finishing up dinner, Peter needed to work on Perrin's damaged picture. He didn't promise that he was able to fix it, but he'll damn try before giving up.

"Hey, Mister Stark?" Peter asked, taking a hold of the picture and looking at it.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do you think you could help me fix Perrin's picture?"

Mister Stark blinked, "Aren't you, like the master of taking pictures?" he asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, _taking_ pictures." Peter answered, emphasizing the last words. "I don't have experience with editing photos or doing anything like that."

Tony smirked, "But you do know how to get in heaps of trouble when being spiderman?"

Peter rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Mister Stark chuckled, "Alright kiddo, I can help ya out."

"Thank you very much." Peter huffed out.

Peter and Mister Stark both went into the lab and assess the situation.

"Let me see the picture." Tony said. Peter held out the picture for Tony to take.

Mister Stark looked at it thoroughly. It didn't look to damaged, a bit faded and red, but F.R.I.D.A.Y or one of his machines could definitely help out. He couldn't clearly see it, but he knew that it looked like one person or two were posing in the picture.

"Do you think you could fix it?" Peter asked nervously. Tony gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and nodded. "Nothing but a few tweaks will help." Peter gave a relief sigh, "Thats good. I thought I messed it up completely!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry kid, it'll be fine. Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you scan this and try to fix it?" He asked, nonchalantly putting the torn picture on a large scanner.

"Of course sir. This will take a moment." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied, encasing the picture into the scanner. There was a bright light that went up and down multiple times and before they knew it, the scanner opened.

"Sir, a copy of the picture is being linked to the printer. I tried fixing it as best as I can."

"Thank Fri. You did good. Now kid, lets go check out the new picture." Tony mused. They walked over to the printer that was making noises, until it slid out a piece of paper out.

"Hey, there it is. Lets see if its picture perfect." Tony winked. Peter laughed and took the picture out of the printer. It looked exactly like the picture before Peter spilled cranberry juice on it. The only thing different is that the tear was smoothed out.

Tony leaned in from behind the kid's shoulder and smiled, "Told ya we would fix it. Huh, the woman is pretty hot." he mumbled out. Peter made a face and nudged his elbow into his mentors stomach. "Mister Stark!"

He lifted his hands in surrender, "What?!" faking his innocent confusion.

"Oh my gosh!" Peter ejaculated, hanging his head low in embarrassment. His mentor laughed and shook his head. "Kidding, kidding. But besides that, who are those people?" He asked, looking abruptly at the new picture. Tony was able to see it more clearly. A baby is what he saw and then the woman holding the child."

"Perrin said that was her as a baby with her mom." Peter said.

"She's pretty cute."

Peter hummed, not noticing how Mister Stark was giving him a mischievous smirk, "It reminds of a certain spiderbaby."

Immediately, Peter turned around, his face flushed with red. "You saw picture of me as a baby?!" He squeaked. Mister Stark's laugh confirmed it and Peter pulled the picture in front of his red face, as is trying to his humiliation.

 _I knew I should have not left Mister Stark with Aunt May!_ He thought, trying to sound out his mentors howl of laughter.

* * *

The next day, Peter excitedly walked to where he would meet Perrin. He couldn't wait to show Perrin that he (they) fixed the picture. It wasn't the original, but he hopes she wouldn't mind.

The wind blew and Peter shuddered, shoulders hunching while doing so. It was getting colder and colder. Winter was coming and soon Christmas would be here in no time. But, he was excited.

One, because its his first Christmas with Tony Stark, and hopefully his Aunt May as well will come if she was able to get some days off. Two, he wanted to get special presents for those he cared for the most, and that including Mister Stark.

Peter shook the thoughts away and saw Perrin leaning on the same lamp post. She looked kind of different. Maybe because her hair was down and it looked...wavy or curly? It reminded him of his own hair. She was twirling a strand of her wavy hair between her fingers, until she saw Peter looking at her. Perrin gave a sly smile and held up a finger, as if telling him to hold on a moment. Which he did. Peter watched her.

He was able to tell that Perrin's hair was more tamable than his unruly hair in the morning.

Perrin bent her head down, letting her hair flow out and then carding through her wavy hair. She flipped her head up, hair being held up by her hand. Taking a rubber band off her wrist, she tied it around her hair and gave a good thorough tug before shaking her head, allowing her side bangs to glide beside her face.

"Sorry, needed to put my hair up. I don't like how my hair is always around my neck, even on my neck and especially when I have a hoodie on." She paused, turning a bit shy. "Its just an odd habit of mine." Perrin giggled uneasily.

Peter smiled brightly. "Don't worry, I have odd habits too." He wasn't wrong. Being part spider meant that he had to change the way of life he was accustomed before he was bitten. Now he can't have garlic, peppermint, vinegar and all those deadly stuff.

While Peter was thinking and observing what she was doing next, Perrin took out a thick hoodie from her backpack and settled into it. The hoodie was absolutely large, and when she smoothed it down, Peter laughed out loud.

There were words that said: _Biologists take good cell-fies._

Perrin looked down and smiled. This hoodie was her favorite and she treasured it more than ever. It was the first present Ms. Potts gotten her the first week she had arrived. She had told her mentor that she enjoys learning Biology along with science and technology. So without hesitation, Pepper had gotten her a hoodie as a welcome home gift. Though it was a bit bigger than she expected, she loved it non the less.

"Dude, that hoodie is awesome!" Peter exclaimed.

Perrin grinned proudly, "Its my favorite! One of the reasons I love cold, so I can wear this!" she laughed.

"I wish I had a hoodie like yours." Peter sighed, looking down at his red hoodie that had no sayings or designs. He did that shirts that had funny sayings and designs, but he never really thought about it on a hoodie.

Perrin hummed. "I can give you the website where Ms. Potts got me this. There are tons of them that have funny science puns or memes. Whatever you prefer." Her voice filled with excitement.

Peter nodded, his eyes bulging out in awe and never ending excitement. "That would be awesome! Maybe I can ask Mister Stark if he can get me some of those hoodies."

"I know I will." Perrin joked. Peter laughed for another 15 seconds before going back to his composure.

"Which reminds me!" He said, digging into his pocket and taking out a picture. Perrin gasped when Peter gave her the picture and was able to see it more clearly. Thumbing the picture gently, she looked up. "You fixed it?"

Peter grinned nervously, his hand on the back of his head. "Yeah, my mentor helped me with it. Its not the original picture, but I still have it if you want it?"

Perrin nodded, "I still want the original... just because it was my moms and its the only thing I have left of her." she said quietly. Sadness then laced with the air, as the wind gusted through them.

After a few moments, Perrin spoke with a delicate voice. "Sorry, about that."

"No, I completely understand. We all get sad sometimes...and thats okay." He gave a reassuring pat on her shoulder. She raised her head up, facing Peter and gave a watery grin. "Thanks."

"No problem. Besides," Peter took out his phone and tapped on the camera app. "We need to see if you are good with selfies!"

Perrin laughed and nodded. With that, Peter gave a wide smile, while Perrin had a small, shy grin ever and with a click, their faces were shown. They looked at the picture and both of them could tell that they looked a bit identical.

Besides that, Peter nodded in approval -even though Perrin was sorta camera shy at first-, and gave a thumbs up. "You do take good selfies."

The girl rolled her eyes and pocketed the new picture and hauled her backpack onto her shoulders.

She gestured her head towards the sidewalk, "You ready?"

"Hmm? Oh right! Yes!" Peter exclaimed, pocketing his Starkphone and following behind Perrin.

"Oh! Miss Potts is off today. I think you'll see her when we get home. Either that, she'll us leave." Perrin added, not bothering to turn around and face Peter.

"Oh, sweet! Can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah, she's been wanting to meet you since I was assigned." She sighed.

"Sounds like you have a good mom." Peter teased. He knew that Perrin's cheek were turning a pink hue. Either that, or she was cold, but with that jacket on, it was less likely.

She shook her head, "Eh, she's my mentor. But how much you talk about your mentor, he sounds like your _dad._ " Perrin emphasized the last word. She smirked when Peter blushed too.

"Whatever..." He mumbled in reply.

"Boom."

"Shut up."

"Never. You're stuck with me until Summer Time." Perrin said, smiling impishly.

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. It was nice to see his project partner get used to him and have fun as well. He could tell that she was most definitely fun after getting to know the real her.

And she wasn't wrong when she said that they were stuck together until Summer. The project was going to be long 6 months. But, it seemed like they were going to do fine in those 6 months.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Hey! I'm home!" Perrin called out as she unlocked their apartment door and opened it.

Peter walked and let Perrin close the door behind him.

Then, he saw her.

An elegant woman who had ginger colored hair, wearing everyday clothes.

Peter just stared, until Perrin nudged him.

"Miss Potts, this is Peter. My partner for the school year."

"I'm Pepper Potts. Its a pleasure meeting you, Peter." Pepper said, extending her arm out and giving a warm smile to the boy. _Woah, I didn't expect them to be so...identical!_ She thought.

Peter shook his head a bit and held out his hand, getting a firm shake and meeting her eyes. "Um, nice to meet you ma'am." He greeted. Pepper laughed sweetly and shook her head. "Please, call me Pepper. I'm still trying for Perrin to call me by my first name."

Pepper laughed again and Peter joined in while Perrin was slightly rolling her eyes.

They stopped laughing and Pepper turned to Perrin.

"Rin, I need to drop by the office. I have a few signatures I need to finish and I'll be home by the time you're done."

"Rin?" Peter asked. Perrin ignored Peter's questions and nodded, "Okay, I'll see you later."

With that, they watched the tall, elegant woman walk out and close the door, hearing a _click_ afterwards.

Perrin sighed, and wandered into the kitchen, looking for some snacks. She heard Peter's footsteps from behind the opened fridge. Getting bottled waters and two apples, she closed it and saw Peter's confused face.

"Rin?" He asked again.

Perrin sighed annoyingly, "Thats my nickname. She's probably the only one who calls me that."

"Oh..." Peter understood and looked down at his own feet while Perrin took out a knife and started cutting the apples. "Can I call you that?" He looked up nervously at Perrin, waiting for an answer.

Perrin stopped cutting for a moment before continuing and shrugging it off. "You can if you want too. Who's stopping you?" In all honesty, she has never been called Rin except Miss Potts, but she didn't mind. She liked it.

"Really?!" Peter asked excitingly. Perrin looked up at him, arching her eye brows. "Like I said, its your choice. Why are you so hyped on nicknaming me?" She asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Peter shrugged, "All my friends have nicknames. I like them, because they're your special nickname people call you."

Perrin thought for a moment. She hadn't thought of that, mostly because she didn't have friends that stuck around. "What do you friends call you?" She asked eventually.

"Mostly Pete. Or Petey if you really wanna tease me." He joked.

Perrin snorted, almost cutting herself with the knife on accident.

"Yeah, okay. Hey Petey-Pie?" She asked innocently, cupping the cut apples and walking to the sink. "Can you get me some paper towels. They're under the sink." The water went on and the girl put the apples under the water.

"Petey-Pie?!" Peter had his mouth gaped open. Well that was new...

"Yep, now come on, these apples are literally gonna prune." Perrin urged but in a joking manner.

"Fine, fine." Peter gave in with the new nickname and crouched in front of the sink and opening it before getting the paper towels. He unwrapped some for Perrin and she took a hold of them, drying the apples now.

While she was doing that, Peter was grumbling, his arms crossed to his chest tightly.

"Alright, I'll call you Pete. Does sound better?" Perrin asked after a few minutes of hearing his partners grumbling.

"Yes." He mumbled out.

"Child."

"Am not!" He pouted. Perrin rolled her eyes. "Come on, lets just enjoy our snack and get our work down so we can get the blue prints ready and then get the real deal ready."

"Yes, ma'am." Peter saluted, earning a glare from her. He smirked, finally finding something that annoys her. Oh this is going to be _fun._

* * *

"Well, that was a productive day!" Peter exclaimed happily, stuffing his books into his backpack. They were able to get the blue prints done in under 3 hours. It was pretty easy, considering the two smartest children were working together.

"Definitely," Perrin agreed, twirling around in her chair.

A knock cut their talking and Miss Potts opened the door. The woman peeked her head in before facing them and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, finish anything?"

"Yep! From then on, I'll be going over Peter's home to finish the project."

Pepper smiled, "I'm glad! You guys work well together."

Peter and Perrin nodded, smiling at each other.

"Well, Peter?" Miss Potts asked. Peter snapped his head towards the gingered hair woman. "Yes?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Taken off guard, Peter stumbled a back, "O-oh, um, I'd love to really, b-but I really have to get home." he stuttered nervously.

"Oh, okay then! Maybe next then." Pepper insisted.

"Yeah, um, sure!" Peter said quickly. "I really gotta get home though, but we can talk later, yeah, later!" He exclaimed, swiftly grabbing his backpack and hauling it over his shoulders.

Perrin stood up and grabbed her hoodie.

"We going?"

"Yeah, Mister Stark is expecting me." Peter replied. As if on cue, he got a text message from him. "And that would be him." He said, digging into his pocket to get his phone.

 _Hey kiddo, are you almost home?_

Peter sent a text.

 _Yep! Just finished up, I'll be there in less than 15 minutes :)_

Almost immediately, he got a text back.

 _Alright kid, see you soon._

He shoved his phone into his pocket and turned to Perrin, "You ready?"

"Yep, be right back, Miss Potts."

Pepper nodded and gave a small wave before returning to the living room. Perrin led Peter out of the apartment and with that, they were on their way to the tower.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Perrin spoke up.

"I had fun today. You're pretty cool."

Peter smiled shyly, "You think so?"

"Why wouldn't you be? You're a nice dude." Perrin said, absentmindedly kicking some rocks that were in the way.

"Thanks, I think your pretty cool as well." He said.

Perrin hummed as a 'Thank you' and kept walking until they were at the tower.

"Thanks for walking me home!" Peter waltz away until he stopped and turned around, "Do you want to come over tomorrow? I know its the weekend, but are you busy?" he asked, biting his lip.

Perrin thought for a moment.

When she was about to decline, he butted in, "You can meet my mentor! And you can have dinner with us! It'll be fun. We can play games as well!" Peter exclaimed. Perrin looked nervous, but how could she say no when he was too excited? Apparently not. She sighed in defeat and nodded "Alright, I'll come. I'll be there around noon. Is that okay?"

"Great!" Peter practically jumped in the air, "I'll see you tomorrow!" he said, walking into the tower.

"Bye." With that, they turned their separate ways.

* * *

Perrin walked in the apartment, nonchalantly plopping herself next to Pepper who was on her tablet, reading the daily news.

"Why can't I say no?" Perrin grumbled to herself.

Pepper looked at her, am eye brow arching, obviously hearing what the girl said. "What do you mean?"

"I told Peter I would come over tomorrow to meet his mentor." She answered, sighing.

Pepper smiled, "Thats good! It means he wants to be friends!"

"I know...I'm just nervous..." Perrin admitted.

"Why?" Pepper asked, setting down her tablet and looking at her student in concern.

"I dunno, Peter said he works with someone named Tony Stark. Apparently, he made brilliant inventions. I'm just scared I'll make a fool of myself."

Pepper was quiet for a second. "You do realize Aldrich Killian made some inventions, right? You can make some pretty decent remarks on him. So how is this different?"

"Well, I don't like Killian." Perrin retorted, crossing her arms to her chest, but her gaze soon softened. "Its just that...well, like you said. Peter is my first friend. I want to make a _good_ impression on his mentor." The girl confessed quietly, nervously twirling a strand of hair.

Pepper smiled gently, and placed a hand under chin, lifting it up so they faced each other in the eyes.

"You'll do more than impress, sweety. Don't let anyone define who you are without your _consent_."

Perrin saw the twinkle of determination in her mentors eyes and knew that she was saying the truth.

Then, the girl nodded slowly, "Okay..."

Pepper smiled and gave a kiss on Perrin's head, "Good."

Perrin smiled back and looked at the unused tablet her mentor was looking at. Picking it up, she read the title.

"Spiderman?" She asked, staring at the title that said: _SpiderMan saves an old woman from mugging._

"Hm?" Pepper looked at the page, "Oh! Yeah. I was reading it. I have a feeling they are from Queens, considering that's the only vicinity he only keeps an eye out for."

"They seem like a vigilante." Perrin murmured, scrolling through other news about this Spiderman. She saw some that had wreckage caused by the so called superhero. The figure looked young and slim.

Pepper shrugged, "Whatever they are, they seem good at stopping muggers."

"Yeah."

"I'm sure they'll learn." Pepper waved her hand dismissively, "Besides that, what project are you doing? I've been so busy, I haven't been able to talk to you in a bit about school."

Perrin eyes shimmered excitingly and placed the tablet onto the coffee table. While both of them really didn't have time to speak to each other sometimes, they made it their goal to try and spend time in between.

* * *

Peter walked into the penthouse, getting greeted by complete silence.

 _Odd._

"Mister Stark?" Peter called out, dropping his backpack near the door and into the kitchen.

"Hello, Peter. Mister Stark is in his lab. Would You like me to tell him you are on his way?" F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice piped in.

"That would be great! Thanks Fri!"

"My pleasure." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

Peter walked slowly to the lab and peeked his head out to see if there was anyone there. He saw Mister Stark concentrating hard on a piece of equipment laying in front of him.

Deciding to be sneaky, he tip-toed in until was behind his mentors back, and with that he jumped in the air and yelled, "Boo!"

His plan worked as Tony jumped up and dropped his screw drivers on the floor, hearing some clanking sounds. Peter was dying laughing, while Tony placed his hand to his heart, still in disbelief.

"Kid," Tony breathed, "you scared the crap outta me."

Peter's laughs died down, but his wide smile was still there. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

He smirked, "Yeah I'm not. This is payback for scaring me." he said, shooting his mentor a look.

"...fair enough..." Tony mumbled. Both of them knew that Tony probably lost 2 years of his life with that scare.

"Friday, I told you to warn me when the kid is coming." Tony accused.

"I did, sir. You weren't paying attention." F.R.I.D.A.Y said. And Peter could hear the sass in the AI's voice.

"Whatever..." Tony grumbled, turning his head to the equipment.

"By the way, Mister Stark. Perrin is coming over tomorrow. We're to going to hang out and I told her she could stay for dinner." Peter said, absentmindedly sitting down in his own chair.

"Oh joy, more children I get to babysit." Tony said sarcastically, earning a glare from Peter.

"We're not babies. We can handle ourselves." Peter puffed his chest out. Tony smirked and rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, spiderbaby."

"But anyways," Peter continued, ignoring what his mentor just called him, "I think you'll like Perrin, she's pretty cool. Here's a picture of her." he explained, taking his phone out and pressing the camera app, showcasing the selfie they took.

But all Tony saw, was two Peter's. Just one with really long hair, and shy smile.

"You sure you didn't duplicate yourself?" Tony joked, taking the phone out the kid's hand.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mister Stark that's her."

"Huh, well, she's pretty." Tony complimented.

"Knew you'd like her." Peter pointed it out.

"I haven't even met her," Tony said, giving the phone back. "but if you like her, I guess I could meet this girl."

"She has a name." Peter huffed out.

"And you do too, but I call you spiderbaby." Tony chuckled when seeing Peter's cheeks turn pink.

"Oh, should I start calling you Old man then?" Peter back lashed.

"Hey, that's a lot of sass talk from sweet Peter I know." Tony warned, but smiling as well.

"Sorry old man." A glare. "Hey, either Mister Stark or old man, your choice." Peter said, raising his hands in mocking surrender.

"Neither." Tony answered bluntly. "You can call me Tony, y'know."

"Yeah, I know... I don't know how to." Peter shrugged.

Tony just stared at the boy with confusion.

"Say Tony." He replied.

"Tony."

"Good, now say it to me." Tony directed.

"Mister Stark." Peter smiled when his mentor face palmed himself.

"You're going to be the death of me." He sighed, rubbing his calloused hand on his stubby face.

* * *

Peter went on patrol, which meant Tony Stark was in the lab researching more about this Perrin Parker. He was totally not being over protective and obsessive who this girl was.

He was going to be honest: Perrin looked like a twin to Peter. They had the same hair, eyes, and height. The only thing he didn't know was her personality. Was she precious like Peter? Is she smart?

 _Not as smart as my kid._ Tony thought with a smile. No doubt that his kid was the smartest out all of them, even him. Though, he would never admit it.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, did you take any pictures of the security outside?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I have gotten pictures of Perrin Parker." The AI replied, popping some pictures up on Tony's personal computer. He smiled, "Great job. Scan them and see if you can find any files that match her picture." he ordered.

"Yes Sir."

A few minutes of scanning, a file popped up.

"Sir, I believe this is it, but Peter has came back from his patrol and is looking for you." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

Tony groaned. "Is he hurt?"

"Nothing from what I detect." The AI replied.

"Okay, okay," Tony sighed in defeat, "Tell him I'll be up as soon as possible and save that file, alright?"

"On it."

Tony stood up from his chair and groaned again. He could hear his bones cracking as he straightened up. He walked out of the lab and went straight into the kitchen, where he saw the kid eating a banana with his spiderman suit still on and mask in his other hand.

"Hey buddy, decided to turn in for the night?" He asked.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I was really hungry."

"Why don't we order some Thai food?" Tony smiled when he saw Peter eyes widen and his mouth watering.

"Is that a yes?" He chuckled.

Smiling, Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, Alrighty then! Friday, can you order Thai for us?"

"Already the first moment you said Thai, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

"You know me so well, Fri." Tony said fondly to his AI

"Well sir, you did create me."

"She has a point." Peter butted in.

"I'll give you a point," Tony responded by ruffling the kid's messy curls he was so fond of.

Peter whined, playfully slapping his mentors hands away from his messy mop of curls. "Mister Stark!"

"What?" His mentor asks innocently.

Peter only stuck out his tongue in return, earning a huffed chuckle from himself. "Alright kid, lets say we settle down and watch a movie."

"Starwars!" Peter answered right off the bat.

"Starwars? Come on? How about Indiana Jones?" Tony suggested,but Peter shook his head. "Starwars!"

"I'm not gonna win this, am I?" Tony sighed. Peter grinned and shook his head, "Nope!

"Fine, but next time, we're watching Indiana Jones."

"Deal."

* * *

 **I don't really enjoy Stark cursing, but considering that's basically him in the movies, I kinda have to at this point.**

 **Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was kind of bland, but trust me, its going to get interesting! The beginning is basically them interacting with their students,having paternal love for them.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think! I also apologize for any mistakes! If you see them, please let me know as well! (I am legally blind when finding mistakes!)**

 **บาย!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Why we Wonder

**Enjoy!~**

 **Warnings: This chapter contains someone trying to attempt suicide (Not the characters), and also choking. If uncomfortable, please do not read. Its a small paragraph of it, but I just want to warn ya'll.**

* * *

Perrin woke with a groan, pulling the covers over her head when the light shone in the face.

She finally gave in and sat up, yawning audibly and stretching her arms. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, checking the time, which was almost 11am and then the weather. Groaning once more when seeing the degrees, she left the warmth of her bed and shivered as she grabbed some towels from the closet.

"Why does it have to be 34°?" Perrin grumbled out, talking to no in particular.

Padding to the bathroom, her back hunched with laziness and the towels under her arms, she went into the bathroom and started the shower. Perrin heard the water droplets hit the floor in a soothing sound she was fond of.

Perrin shuffled some music and pressed play. With that, she entered the shower, singing the tunes of her favorite music. (That includes, OneRepublic, NF, Imagine dragons and Alan Walker)

After a long relaxing shower, and cleaning, she got out and dried herself, humming to the music. Her hair was still dripping wet by the time she put on some black jeans and a white shirt that said, _"Tea Shirt"_ with a tea bag as a design.

Perrin went into the kitchen and saw that Miss Potts left a note.

 _See you around 8pm, sweety! I made some french toast._

 _They are in the fridge._

 _Love, Pepper_

She smiled and left the note on the table before digging into the fridge, looking for the French toast. While plating the french toast and putting the food into the microwave, Perrin got a text from non other, Peter Parker.

 _Peter Parker: Hey! You still up for today? :)_

Perrin sighed, and typed away.

 _Perrin Parker: Yep, I'll be there-_ She looked at the clock. _In like 20 minutes._

 _Peter Parker: Awesome! I'll see you there. My mentor is excited to see you._

 _Perrin Parker: Wow, I didn't think I would be exciting to be seen._

Perrin smirked when Peter sent a laughing emoji.

 _Peter Parker: You know what I mean. See you soon._

 _Perrin Parker: Ditto. Bye._

With that, their conversation was concluded. The microwave beeped as if on cue. Grabbing some utensils and napkins, she took the substance out of the microwave and sat down in the diner room.

While stuffing french toast in her mouth, she checked her social media, -like any other teenager- and texted Pepper saying that she was going to Peter's house until then.

Perrin finished her french toast, -much to the girls disappointment- and got ready to leave.

With her hoodie encasing her slim form and shoes on, she grabbed the keys to the apartment door, but stopped when seeing that the keys in her hand was Pepper's. Perrin groaned, realizing that Pepper accidentally took the girl's key and now she has her mentor's key.

Perrin wasn't exactly a fan of Miss Potts' keys. One, it had a logo of A.I.M. Two, it had sorts of other accessories crammed together, while Perrin was a bit less jumbled together.

Sighing in defeat, she left, locking the door afterwards.

* * *

The next morning turned out to be really sluggish. Considering that they accidentally fell asleep while watching the movie. Tony didn't have time to research Peter's project partner at all. And it was kind of to late.

Non the less, Peter knew that Tony was pretty...skeptical when it came to people coming over his tower.

"Try not to scare her, Mister Stark."

"No promises kiddo. Gotta make sure spiderbaby is taken care of." Tony smirked when Peter rolled his eyes. They just finished their late breakfast and was waiting for Perrin to arrive.

"I can take care of myself, y'know..." Peter grumbled, crossing his arms to his chest.

"I know," Tony slung a arm around the boy's shoulder. "but I am your guardian. I am supposed to make sure this kid is okay for you to hang out. Why do you think I signed those co-parenting papers?"

"Because you do what you want." Peter joked, earning a fond punch on his arm.

"Yes and because I want to make sure you're safe as well."

"But I'm Spiderman." Peter mumbled.

" _But,_ she doesn't know that." He pointed it out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Peter sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry kid, she sounds like a good one. I trust your judgement." Tony said, grinning reassuringly at his intern. Peter eyes lit up the second the words came out of his mentors mouth.

"You mean it?" Peter asked, fiddling the hem of his shirt.

Tony's expression turned serious, "Of course I do, Pete. You are my kid after all." he said, placing both hands on the boy's shoulder.

Peter grinned widely, "Thanks Tony."

The billionaire blinked and then he returned the grin back to the kid.

"Now, was saying my name too hard? You're a natural!"

Peter only laughed.

 _If only I can make you laugh all the time._

"Sir, Perrin Parker is here," Friday interrupted their nice moment.

"Sweet! Tell her to come up," Peter said, smiling.

"Let the fun begin." Tony sighed, rubbing a calloused hand across his stubby face. Peter was right next to Tony when the elevator showed up and opened. The girl walked out with her head down, making sure she didn't trip on anything.

"Perrin!" Peter exclaimed, walking over to her.

The girl lifted her head and gave a shy smile, "Am I late?"

Peter laughed and shook his head, looking at the clock above the elevator entrance.

"Nope! Right on time actually."

"Great!" Perrin smiled, "Miss Potts always told me to be on exactly on time."

"She wasn't wrong," Peter grinned. He looked over at Tony, who was quiet stunned on how much resemblance they had with each other in real life. Sure, he saw some pictures last night, but in real life?

It felt like Peter #2 just came out of nowhere.

"Perrin, this is my mentor, Tony Stark!" Peter chirped, grasping Perrin's sweatshirt and pulling her to stand right in front of the man. Perrin stood awkwardly, her hair a bit on the disheveled side from the wind and her posture was definitely not confident.

It almost reminded him of Peter.

Though, Tony kept his cool demeanor and held out his hand with a nonchalant smile.

"Perrin Parker? I heard so much about you from my kid." He smiled when Perrin took his hand and shook firmly. They locked eyes, and Tony saw that she had the same eye color like his kid. It felt deja-vu to see a mirror of Peter.

Maybe he was hallucinating. Or maybe it was coincidence that she looked like a doppelganger. Who knows.

"Yeah, your student talks the world of you," She replied, peaking over at Peter.

"Perrin!" Peter exclaimed and then his voice became a whisper. "That was supposed to be a secret!" The girl giggled and gave a innocent shrug, as if nothing happened.

Tony chuckled. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Mister Stark!"

"Kidding," Tony smirked. "Alright Pete, why don't you show your guest around the compound? I'm sure she'll fancy seeing some high-tech stuff."

"Oh right!" Peter perked, and before Perrin or Tony could process what he was doing, he started dragging the girl down the hall, muffling some incoherent stuff Tony wasn't able to hear.

Luckily, Perrin didn't seem to mind that Peter was dragging her. She was glad to be out of a awkward situation, as well as Tony himself. He had to breathe for a moment. He noticed the way the girl had almost the same personality like Peter. Same eyes. Same wavy (Or curly) hair. Smile? Tony shook his head.

Peter's smile was way better.

The more Tony though, the more he was curious.

"Welp! Friday, record their conversations for me to hear." He said a few minutes of silence.

"Are you sure, sir?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Gotta make sure the kid doesn't spoil anything. Its not like they're planning world domination. I'm just curious thats all." Tony shrugged in dismay. It was kind of stupid, but he knew that his kid would show Perrin his room. So when Peter went to go to the bathroom, he hid a small camera in Peter's bedroom.

 _Talk about overprotective parent._

"If you insist..." The AI said quietly, opening a hologram in front of the couch. Tony sat down on the couch with a mug full of coffee and started hearing the door

* * *

"This is my bedroom!" Peter said, opening the door to his room and letting Perrin walk in.

The girl stepped in and felt how warm it was. After a few moments of being in there, she couldn't take it and shuffled to take off her hoodie.

"Its-its kinda hot, don't you think?" Perrin asked, tying her hoodie around her waist.

"Oh, I just get cold most of the times," Peter chuckled nervously, hand scratching the back of his head. He didn't tell her that he had spider powers and that spiders need warmth.

Fortunately, Perrin shrugged it off and went to look at the lego sets he had. She pointed at it and tilted her head. "Did you build this?"

Peter smiled at the built up death star and nodded, "Yeah, I build lego sets with my friend, Ned."

 _("Holy shit, I forgot my kid was a freaking lovable nerd." Tony huffed a chuckle, looking at the large plastic lego set.)_

"Pretty cool," Perrin said. "I never actually seen Star-Wars before."

He gasped, hands clutching his heart. "You never _seen_ Star-Wars before?!"

She shook her head and Peter made another gasp of mocking pain. "That's horrible!"

 _("This kid, has never seen Star-Wars? I'm old and I shouldn't even know about it, but I know every line Skywalker has! I feel like she was stuck in a iceberg like Steve..." Tony mumbled.)_

"I dunno, never really had the time, y'know?" Perrin answered, tapping lightly on the plastic death star. Peter just gaped at her. _Never had time? Never had time? Dear gods of Thor._ He kinda just felt bad for her, but that was all it was going to change.

"Well, you're watching it with us tonight. We'll watch the very first!"

Perrin sighed, looking at the over determined boy's face. Yep, she couldn't bail out.

"Fine,"

"Good!" He leaned over a bit, "I think you'll really enjoy it. It starts out with-" Peter stopped when Perrin raised her brow.

"Right..."

Perrin laughed quietly and looked more around the room. She could tell that Peter was a _big_ fan of Star-Wars just by looking at the walls. It was covered in posters of the movie. As well as-

"Who are those people?" She pointed a poster of a team. Peter looked up and saw what she was asking for.

"Oh, those are the Avengers! The coolest Superheroes of all time!" Peter exclaimed, eyes brightening. "That's Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man and Scarlet Witch!" He continued, pointing at each team member.

 _(But I'm Peter's favorite, right?" Tony asked out loud to no one in particular._

 _But his helpful AI decided to answer for him. "He likes Ironman and Captain Marvel both the same."_

 _"But I am totally better! Tony argued._

 _"I have no doubt," Friday said. And if robots could sigh and exasperate, that would be the perfect timing.)_

"They look cool!" Perrin said, smiling at them. She had never really heard of these Superheroes, but ever since she joined New York, there a lot of people discussing of them. Perrin hadn't paid close mind to them though. They were people, just like she was. Only with bad ass powers.

Yeah, they save the worlds ass' sometimes, but it didn't mean there was trouble inside the world. Too many small problems for the Avengers to help. Maybe she was holding a disliking to them, it didn't really matter, did it?

"A few weeks after I moved here. I heard about the amazing stuff they've done to save the world, and I felt a disliking to them..." Perrin sighed, looking down.

Peter's face faltered. "Why?" _Who wouldn't love The Avengers?! They are freaking amazing! They saved countless lives!_ He thought.

 _("Damn, this kid can be straightforward about her opinions. But still, I feel like she's going over board. Time to barge in..."_

 _"Sir, perhaps you should just listen," Friday suggested. "Maybe you can find out why she doesn't like you or the Avengers."_

 _"If she doesn't like superheroes, then she's not going to like Spider-Man, who is Peter Parker," Tony exclaimed, about to the get up, but stopped when Perrin spoke up.)_

"I dunno...I guess-well, they do save people lives and all, but I feel like there is nothing so special about them..." Perrin all but whispered. Peter just gaped at her, eyes widening ever so big. He had never met a person who had a disinterest with the Avengers, but this was just...unexpected.

"What do you mean?" Peter blurted out, some anger coursing in his veins. He couldn't understand why Perrin was saying that there was nothing special about them. They saved lives and helped people and overall saved the world so many times.

But Perrin didn't seem to fazed about it at all. She shrugged and looked up. "Don't get me wrong. They seem pretty amazing, but while they save the big stuff, like fighting aliens or whatever, everyone seems to forget that there are superheroes lurking around on the ground. Not just the Avengers."

Peter just stood there.

"No one has to be a superhero to do _good deeds_ is what all I am saying. Superheroes do a lot around here. And I see that, but you look closely and you can see other people doing superhero deeds that no one sees or get admiration like The Avengers do." Perrin shrugged again.

"And might I just add, that they have saved lives, but also lost them too? The damage from either the villains or their own destruction to the city. And God, I hope they haven't killed more than the suicides this year." Perrin walked to the window, and looked out the busy streets. They had a high view of the city, but enough to see people bustling around.

"Come here," She ordered. Peter's legs obeyed and walked over to the window. Perrin gestured her head to the window and let Peter look out. His eyes widened as he saw a child choking on something. The mother was alarmed and pleaded to everyone to help, but no one noticed. No one (But the mother) saw the kid choking except for a random man who took action for himself.

Gently wrapping his arms around the panicking child and thrusting his thumb in the child's stomach. A few moments later, a object popped out and the kid was gasping and breathing.

The man just patted the kid's back, obviously asking them if they were alright. With a small nod, the man gave a grin and walked away, letting the mother hug the child, relieved that their kid was alright. And the mother didn't even thank the dude. Maybe he was too quick to leave or she didn't even notice.

Peter then spotted someone on the ledge of a apartment building. His eyes widened when the person was about to jump, but immediately, someone grabbed the person's hand and hauled them back quickly. It wasn't a police officer, or firefighter, but a random stranger who did acts of good deeds and kindness.

He turned around to see Perrin gaze at him.

"See what I mean?"

 _("Haven't though of that..." The billionaire looked at the screen. "Who knew this kid was smart...I didn't expect her to have words of wisdom spewing out of her mouth like that.")_

Peter looked out for a moment, watching someone pick up trash that around the trashcan.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around once again, Perrin only said these words that might've changed the way he views her opinions. "Some Superheroes don't wear masks or capes. They are already hidden within the crowds of people...but inside of them, lies a heroic heart with the understanding of kindness with good deeds to spread around."

 _("Shit-this kid is good.")_

It just clicked afterwards.

The anger and the annoyance went away like a cloud.

Maybe she was right...

"Your right..." Peter murmured, leaning his head on the glass window. "Superheroes are all around us...not just the Avengers. I didn't realize that before until now."

Perrin gave a reassuring smile, "I didn't want to seem like an asshole, but I still like the Avengers, I just rather enjoy random people doing acts of kindness now and then. How strong and courageous they are without using a shield, or super powers, as well as armor." She giggled gently.

Peter joined in the small laugh. The boy's eyes left the window to face Perrin. "You're pretty smart. And freaking wise." He pointed out, earning a small snort from her.

"Sure I am," Perrin rolled her eyes, but kept smiling.

"Sorry I got angry before..." Peter apologized, looking down guiltily.

"Nah, your fine. At least you listened and understood my opinions. Some people just get pissed and never talk to me again without me explaining it." Perrin said coolly.

"Oh," Was all Peter could say.

"But anyway!" Perrin said with much enthusiasm, "Why don't you show me the lab you've been talking about since you dragged me into your room?" she asked.

That seemed to have brighten the boy up. With that, Peter showed Perrin out the bedroom door and led her to the lab.

* * *

"Damn..." Tony said, slumping a bit on the couch. "Perrin is interesting, that's for sure."

"Sir, they have entered the lab." Friday's voice quipped in.

"Are they doing anything dangerous?" He asked.

"No, but-"

"Are they touching something they should not?"

"No-"

"Then its fine. I don't need to chaperone the kids. I need to take a nap or something..." Tony grumbled, rubbing his calloused hands against his face.

"But, sir-"

"Mute," He sighed, slumping all the way and closing his eyes for a bit.

* * *

They walked in the lab and Perrin's eyes just widened in awe. So many tech stuff that she could identify herself.

"Wow, this lab is amazing," She exclaimed, looking around. There was a giant computer right inn front of her.

"Hello," The computer said as it scanned the girl.

Perrin yelped and looked at Peter frantically. He only laughed, "Calm down. This is my mentors AI, Friday."

"Hello Miss Parker," Friday introduced.

"U-uhm, hello! And please call me Perrin." The girl smiled.

"As you wish, Perrin." The robot replied.

"Your mentor is really smart!" Perrin exclaimed, looking at the all the things scattered around.

"Yeah," Peter grinned. "he is."

Peter explained some stuff Perrin asked about, wary that there were other objects that was top secret.

"The braces are for his friend that lost his feeling in the legs, with a few improvements here and there."

Perrin nodded, running her thumb along the brace. "This place is amazing. I'm guessing Mister Stark likes to isolate himself in the lab," She said.

"Why is that?" Peter asked, even though she was right all the way.

Perrin pointed at the stack of coffee mugs on the far table.

"Huh, so that's where all the cups went..." Peter breathed, while Perrin started laughing.

"At least someone enjoys coffee. I hate it." Perrin said, wiping the rest of the wetness that decided to form in her eyes.

"See?! I don't like it either. I prefer cranberry juice! I mean, look how strong I became!" Peter said, puffing out his chest.

"It also relieves constipation," Perrin remarked.

"That's disgusting!" But a smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, I'm just giving out facts," Perrin said, raising her hands in mocking surrender.

"Odd facts," Peter mumbled.

"Yep, I know." There was a smug smile on her face. Peter rolled his eyes and let Perrin continue to look around. After some time, she saw a computer that had a name. Looking closely, she saw.

Her own name.

It looked somewhat of a file.

"Hey Pete?" Perrin called, looking over her shoulder to see Peter playing with some objects. Peter stopped what he was doing and waltz to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, staring at the computer.

"I think your dad has been stalking me," Perrin murmured, pointing at the small file. Peter took a glance at it intently and shook it off with a smile, also ignoring the fact that Perrin mistaken Tony as his father.

"Oh! I guess I forgot to tell you that Mister Stark put our blue prints here. I guess he just labeled it your name." Peter said reassuringly, but Perrin wasn't.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still staring at the screen.

"Yes, I am positive! Here I'll show you! Fri, open that file up," Peter exclaimed. He had access to the computer, so everything was good. _Wrong._

The file suddenly popped up and it did _not_ show their blueprints. Instead, it showed Perrin's documents.

"What the hell," Perrin exclaimed, looking at Peter, hoping that he would have the answer, but Peter just stared at in shock.

All Perrin's information was right here, which Peter could read at the speed of light.

The girl went on a rant. "Why the hell would your mentor have my private documents with him?! Is he literally trying to know everything about me?! Oh my gosh..." Perrin ran a hand through her hair, tempting to rip out it as well.

"Perrin..."

"Does your mentor think I'm evil or something?! That I want to kidnap you?" What does he think he is-!"

"Perrin!" Peter barked, not meeting her eyes. He got Perrin's full attention and she crossed her arms. "What?"

"Come look at this..." Peter said, pointing at the screen.

Perrin scoffed, but looked at the screen. "What, did your freaky mentor found-oh my..." She stopped, looking at her birth records.

Not only did it show her birthdate, but also showed something else, right under her name, was another name.

 _Peter Parker._

* * *

 **We at the nitty gritty! Also, I do want you to know that superheroes comes in all shapes and sizes. It doesn't mean I hate superheroes or anything like that! I'm just saying that everyone can be a superhero. As what Robert Downey Jr. said: We all do heroic things, but hero is not a noun, its a verb.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded sooner, and I don't think I'll upload for the next 3 weeks for this. So yea...cliffhanger with a long absence unfortunately. Been super busy and all that crap...I also have a small Christmas Fic that I need to finish :) If you want to see an Angsty Christmas fic, look out for Friday! :D** **(You'd think I would be good at proof reading, but i'm not (Hint: I'm also suck at describing stuff) If you see any errors, please let me know)**

 **But thank you for sticking around and I hope to see you soon!~**


End file.
